For your soul
by Lialy
Summary: Oneshot: James nunca habría pensado que un beso pudiera saber tan dulce, ni que se podrían sentir tantas emociones.WilsonCameron


**For your soul**

Wilson la estaba esperando con sorpresa y curiosidad. Era el día libre de ella, así que verla por el hospital, y más en su despacho, era extraño. Cameron estaba nerviosa, movía impacientemente el pie de arriba abajo mientras esperaba sentada a que él comprobara que en esa hora no tenía más pacientes.

-¿Y bien¿Para qué querías verme? Hoy no trabajas- su voz era suave, cordial. Él era el primero en sorprenderse viéndola tan nerviosa, y eso le preocupaba.

Le preocupaba _demasiado._

-¿Puedo hacerte una consulta?- antes de que él dijera nada, ella le cortó-.Nada de trabajo. Es…personal.-añadió-:Trátame como una paciente.

Él frunció el entrecejo, ahora más preocupado que antes. La palabra paciente refiriéndose a ella no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Claro. ¿Qué sucede, Cameron?

-Me…me ha salido un bulto en el pecho -inspiró profundamente y le miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que con ese acto sus nervios casi desaparecían-.Me di cuenta anoche.

James Wilson ignoró la punzada de angustia que le atravesó el pecho e intentó mantenerse firme. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y la observó de nuevo. Cameron lucía unas ojeras que empezaban a formarse bajo sus ojos y tenía la mirada de un animal huidizo, asustado.

-Está bien. Túmbate en la camilla, por favor-dijo tras darse cuenta de que ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo.

Ella obedeció y él se levantó al mismo tiempo. Después de ponerse los guantes se acercó a donde estaba Cameron y la miró a los ojos.

-Relájate.

Cameron cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así mientras sentía como Wilson le desabrochaba con delicadeza la fina blusa que llevaba. No tuvo que incorporarse porque el sujetador también se desabrochaba por delante. Entreabrió un ojo y vio a Wilson que miraba con el cejo fruncido su pecho. No había rastro de lujuria o deseo en sus ojos y eso, por extraño que pudiese ser, la calmó.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando él la tocó aunque tuviese los guantes como segunda piel.

-Perdona-musitó él-.Tengo las manos heladas.

Ella no le dijo que no había sido por el frío.

Ahora que Cameron tenía los ojos cerrados Wilson se permitió ponerse nervioso. Estar tocando los pechos de ella, aunque fuese en esa situación, era completamente raro, irreal y, pese a querer negarlo, _placentero_. Al terminar, le abrochó de nuevo el sujetador y se despojó de los guantes.

-Esto ya está.

Cameron soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo los últimos segundos. Se incorporó y se abrochó la blusa mientras bajaba de la camilla y se dirigía hacía su silla.

-Te harán unas pruebas- dijo Wilson al anotar algo en un papel- en cuanto tenga los resultados te lo hago saber.

-Vale. Bueno, me marcho ya. Gracias por todo, Wilson- ella se levantó y se acercó hasta la puerta, dudando si preguntarle qué le había parecido a él que tenía. Se dio cuenta de que le había pedido que la tratara como una paciente, no como una amiga, así que sin decir nada salió por la puerta.

Cuando ella se hubo marchado, Wilson apoyó la frente en sus manos y soltó un suspiro cargado de angustia. No creía verdaderamente que el miedo que sentía por ella fuese debido sólo a la amistad que tenían.

Había algo más. Algo más fuerte.

--------

Cameron no se aserenó un poco hasta que perdió de vista la puerta del despacho de Wilson. Él le había visto los pechos, los había tocado, y ella había sentido…_algo_. No era simplemente por el contacto físico. Era mucho más. Era por su carácter, su forma de ser, su amabilidad, su palabra amiga. Era la forma en que la miraba.

Era por todo él

Se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía con fuerza y que le estaban subiendo todos los colores, así que decidió no pensar más en él para que la gente no la confundiera por un tomate.

No había dado ni dos pasos hacia el ascensor cuando una voz la detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a House que iba hacia ella. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó como saludo-. Como Cuddy no te haya impuesto más horas de trabajo, lo cual no me extrañaría siendo como es, que yo sepa es tu día libre.

El hombre la miraba con una ceja alzada y los labios fruncidos.

-¿Y tu qué? Tampoco trabajas hoy- apuntó, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Yo he venido a por provisiones de esto- sacó el botecito de vicodina y se tomó una pastilla-. Además, qué cojones, soy tu jefe y tu mi empleada y tienes que contestarme si no quieres que empiece a pensar cosas raras- alzó las cejas repetidas veces.

Cameron miró a ambos lados y se dirigió hacia el ascensor con rapidez. Le dio al botón repetidas veces y entonces sintió un dolor en la pierna.

-¡Auuu¿Por qué me has pegado?- se quejó. Eso había dolido.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me puedes ignorar y salir bien parada?

Maldijo por lo bajo y al ver que la puerta se abría entró y pulsó el botón de la planta baja.

-Ayer me dejé el bolso y he venido a recogerlo, nada más.

Cameron vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara como House la miraba incrédulamente.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota¿Y dónde está tu bolso? Porque, que yo sepa, aún no existen de color transparente.

--------

Allison Cameron siempre había pensado, y después sabido, que podía confiar en que Wilson sabría mantener cualquier secreto, y más si era profesional (como era el caso), pero después de hacerse las pruebas al día siguiente para saber qué era ése bulto, se dio cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en una paranoica.

Todo el mundo la miraba y cuchicheaban entre ellos cuando la veían pasar. Lo atribuyó a que el mareo que tenía a causa del análisis de sangre la hacía imaginarse cosas que no eran, pero sin embargo, pasados un par de días y viendo que, aunque los murmullos habían disminuido, aún persistían, sí que empezó a pensar que sucedía algo.

Al entrar en la sala de diagnósticos y se encontró con las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de Chase y Foreman, se dio cuenta de que no estaba House.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó extrañada sin detener su paso. Cuando alcanzó su taza de café, Chasé empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, no sé… sólo que corren unos extraños rumores por el hospital.

-¿Qué rumores?-se llevó la taza a los labios y la detuvo allí, extrañada-. ¿Se puede saber por qué me miráis así?

-Se ve que no se ha enterado-cuchicheó Foreman hacia Chase. Éste asintió.

-¿De qué no me he enterado¡Parad ya de tanto secretito, que entre todos me estáis poniendo mala!

-Si insistes tanto, te lo diremos- Foreman se inclinó hacia atrás con la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Hizo una breve pausa dramática para crear más emoción al momento y prosiguió-. Dicen que te has acostado con Wilson, que eres su siguiente aventura.

Cameron se atragantó con el café y tosió varias veces.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado eso?-preguntó ofendida. Por precaución dejó la taza de café de nuevo, encima de la mesa.

-Una enfermera te vio salir de su consulta el otro día. Y era tu día libre.

Cameron había creído que las enfermeras cotillas y los rumores como ésos sólo sucedían en los culebrones de médicos.

-¡Fui a hacerle una consulta, nada más!- bufó, molesta. Ahora sabía a qué se debía tanto murmullo en los pasillos-. ¿Dónde diantre está House, por cierto?

Chase y Foreman se devolvieron una mirada y negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues ha ido a ver a Wilson. A la que ha llegado a nuestros oídos ha salido rapidísimo del despacho murmurando cosas como 'qué confianza' o 'vaya amigo'-respondió el rubio.

Cameron cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio.

--------

-¡TÚ!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Wilson se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y unos espaguetis asomando por su boca. La paz de la terraza que le había estado acompañando en la hora de su comida fue rota por la gutural voz que había adoptado su mejor amigo.

Tragó los espaguetis y vio como House se acercaba hasta quedar delante de él.

- ¡Me has metido los cuernos!- dijo con voz muy dramática. Hizo ver que se secaba unas lagrimillas invisibles de los ojos y siguió- ¡Y con Cameron, encima¡Que trabajo con ella, oye!

Wilson tardó en reaccionar. Parpadeó varias veces para comprobar que realmente aquella extraña situación estaba sucediendo y que no se trataba de un sueño.

-¿De dónde coño has sacado eso?- consiguió preguntar, estupefacto.

-Lo comentan por ahí, ya sabes, la vieron salir de tu consulta en su día libre con la cremallera del pantalón bajada…

-Qu… ¡si llevaba falda! –se tapó la boca con la mano justo después de decirlo.

-¡Ajá! -House le señaló con un dedo acusador-. ¡Así que sí que fue¡Cómo pudiste, Jamsie!

-House, ya vale-se estaba empezando a enfadar-. No me acosté con ella, sólo…vino a consultarme una cosa, nada más.

Para su sorpresa, House no preguntó nada sobre la consulta, pero sí que puso su cara de listillo y lleno de socarronería, dijo:

-Ya, qué estupidez. No sé a quién se le pudo ocurrir semejante idiotez. ¿Tú y Cameron? Sabiendo todas las amantes que has tenido, si estuviera contigo, confirmaría la teoría de que es demasiado ingenua e idiota.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había entrado, dejando a Wilson con sus espaguetis y el extraño sentimiento de miedo al pensar si Cameron pensaba lo mismo sobre él, como lo pensaba House.

--------

Llamó al timbre varias veces antes de que Cameron le abriese la puerta. Lucía un chándal de verano cubierto por un delantal y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Le pareció de lo más atractiva.

-Hola- dijo él-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh, claro, pasa, pasa- se apartó a un lado y abrió más la puerta, invitándole al interior-. No te esperaba.

-Es que tenía que hablar contigo.

-Ah. Vale- se desató el delantal y fue hasta la cocina-. ¿Quieres tomar algo¿Has cenado?

-No, gracias. No te robaré mucho tiempo.

Wilson estaba mirando las fotos que adornaban las estanterías cuando Cameron volvió de la cocina, ya sin delantal.

-Pero siéntate, hombre- le dijo ella al entrar-. ¿Qué querías?

Él tragó saliva. En realidad había ido allí a hablar del asunto de los rumores y de que ya tenía los resultados. Pero ahora no sabía como empezar. Ella le había pedido que la tratara como una paciente y él había ido a verla en persona para comunicarle la noticia y eso no lo hacía con las pacientes.

-Me han dado los resultados antes de salir del trabajo- dijo mirándola con firmeza a los ojos.

Cameron se tensó al instante y se preguntó si Wilson podría oír los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón. Él sacó un sobre doblado de su bolsillo, ya rasgado, y se lo dio. Sin embargo, ella no lo abrió.

-Quiero que me lo digas tú- musitó, agachando la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos y antes de que pudiera esconderlas tras su espalda, Wilson las cogió y las acarició con el pulgar, sin romper el contacto visual.

-Muy bien. Tienes un tumor benigno en el pecho izquierdo, Allison. Siendo médico, ya sabes lo que quiere decir- sonrió.

Cameron no sabía exactamente a qué se debía el ramalazo de alegría, si al hecho de que no tenía cáncer o a que Wilson la acababa de llamar por su nombre de pila y que no le soltaba las manos.

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas humedecieron sus manos. Sin poderlo controlar empezó a sollozar con fuerza.

A Wilson se le estaba rompiendo el corazón al verla tan…rota. Se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, llorando silenciosamente.

-Ya ha pasado todo….sshhh –él le acarició la mejilla y mantuvo el otro brazo alrededor de ella, susurrándole al oído palabras de consuelo.

Cameron puso una mano en el pecho de él y se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Gracias, James-murmuró, poniéndose roja al fijarse en la poca distancia que les separaba.

-No tienes porqué darlas…-se inclinó hacia su mejilla y la besó con suavidad, perdiendo el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Fue ella la que, después de ese pequeño roce, buscó sus labios.

James nunca habría pensado que un beso pudiera saber tan dulce, ni que se podrían sentir tantas emociones. Deslizó su lengua por los labios de ella y mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Cameron murmuró algo ininteligible a sus oídos y lo besó con pasión, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cara y atrayéndole hacia ella.

Wilson deslizó su mano bajo la camiseta del chándal de ella y acarició con suavidad su fino vientre, haciendo estremecerla.

-¡Espera!-exclamó ella de repente-. ¿No hueles a quemado?

Wilson la miró perplejo y entonces se percató del olor que poco a poco empezaba a inundar el comedor.

-¡Oh díos mío¡La cena!

Cameron se levanto apresuradamente y fue hacia la cocina corriendo. Wilson fue tras ella y vio como echaba la sartén quemada bajo el grifo de agua.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Wilson apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirándola tan intensamente que la hizo ruborizarse. Él empezó a avanzar hacia ella, despacio, sin romper el contacto visual. Esa mirada le decía tantas cosas, que Cameron no pudo evitar turbarse.

Wilson se había casado y divorciado tres veces. Había sido infiel, y con más de una mujer. En el hospital había tonteado con varias de una enfermera delante de sus ojos. Ahora le resultaba difícil pensar que por qué ella iba a ser distinta. ¿Por qué el iba a amarla, siendo soltero, atractivo, y con más de una mujer rota por sus huesos?

No podía negar que sentía algo muy fuerte y profundo por Wilson aunque aun no se atreviese a ponerle nombre a dicho sentimiento, pero para él, ella no quería ser 'una más'.

-James…-empezó ella, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo de frente-. ¿Qué ha sido lo de antes? Somos compañeros de trabajo¿cómo hemos podido?

-¿Qué ha significado para ti?-él puso sus manos en los bolsillos porque sino no podría evitar tocarla de un modo u otro-. ¿Crees que ha sido sólo una equivocación?

-Para mí, no. Pero supongo que para un hombre con tantos amoríos a sus espaldas, no significa demasiado-Cameron le miró con arrojo, esperando una réplica de su parte.

-Te equivocas. Que me haya acostado con distintas mujeres no significa que no me importes.

Wilson avanzó hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Cameron no bajó la mirada, pero sintió un repentino y cálido escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando él rozó su brazo con sus dedos.

-Para mí tampoco ha sido una equivocación, Allison. Ha sido mucho más.

Ella alzó la barbilla y abarcó el rostro de él con sus manos, acercándole a su cara. Wilson abrazó su menuda cintura con sus brazos y la besó con sutileza, gentilmente. Cameron no podía creer que un beso pudiera llenarla tanto.

Wilson besó sus labios, sus mejillas, haciendo un recorrido que fue desde su rostro hasta su clavícula, dejando leves marcas de besos allí donde pasaba. Cameron introdujo las manos en el interior de la camisa de él, acariciando su abdomen, haciendo que Wilson murmurara algo contra su boca. Él la besó con pasión, entrando en un tórrido juego de lenguas adictivo, mientras se deshacía de la camiseta de ella, pudiendo tocar su nívea piel, haciéndola estremecer bajo sus caricias. Ella suspiró de placer cuando Wilson besó el inicio de sus pechos y le desabrochó el sujetador, dejándola casi desnuda. Había urgencia en cada beso que se daban.

-Vamos a la habitación- susurró al oído de él.

Wilson la alzó y Cameron enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sin dejar de besarse. Cuando se tumbaron en la cama, Wilson supo, de un modo u otro, que Cameron, a diferencia de sus aventuras y sus mujeres, le haría feliz.

**Fin**

N/A: Si os ha gustado, dejad rr xD, si no...¡También!


End file.
